Tezan
"Strike fast and put them down for good." Tezan is a warrior from Week 3 of Series 6. She wore the sun emblem in her heat and the mountain emblem in the final week. Her real name is Jozette Allan, a relative of Scott Lee Allan, who died in a tragic scene. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Tezan wore the sun emblem. She came fourth at the Warrior's Gate and made it through the Spider's Wood with Lamil and Fera, but got claimed by the water demon. She fought Fera at the Long Staff and after a huge battle, she got defeated. * Day 2: Tezan, along with Nejad and Lamil succeeded in Battering Ram with great communication, but her friends all failed at Nevar's Eye: she was the only one to make it across. At Ring Rack, she defeated Aken and escaped the Torture Chamber with Nejad. * Day 3: Tezan's succession in more challenges was phenomenal, winning all four challenges along with Nejad. * Day 4: Tezan and Lamil's tower wasn't strong enough to make them secure the win over Fera and Nejad, but she did get past the Burning Battlements and helped Nejad to cross the Riddle Bridge. At the Ring Reach, she was the only warrior to succeed where Fera, Lamil and Nejad didn't. * Day 5: Tezan was joint first with Nejad on 8 lives and 4 rings. In "Battle of the Boats" and "Serpent's Eye", she earned 3 rings in total, but lost 2 lives at "Fire Demon" and "Blasted Mountain" when Nejad managed to complete her shield. She was the first warrior to start at The Last Stand with 6 lives and 7 rings, Nejad one behind her. Tezan was the first warrior to enter the portal, Nejad following her. Lamil was eliminated. Final Week Day 1: Tezan wore the mountain emblem. At the Warrior's Gate, she was second to unravel the banner and earned 2 rings. But her friend, Nejad, defeated her at the Treasure Ring. Luckily, Tezan came first at the Deep Loch, and at Spider's Wood, she escaped along with Tonesh and Kenat, all six of them gathering a gold ring each. Day 2: Tezan has 8 lives and 6 rings and is in third place, only one ring ahead of her friend. In the Battering Rams, she (along with Rohak and his friend) won, but Rohak defeated her in Nevar's Eye. Then at Ring Rack, she made Kenat the damsel in distress, plus she won back a life. Tezan now has the same number of lives she started out with. Day 3: Tezan failed to spear any rings at the Zip Line, but she and her friends won the Demon Square, proving that she is intelligent. Unfortunately, she got defeated by Nejad again, this time at the Balance Beam along with Tonesh and many others. Day 4: ''' Tezan wasn't lucky at the Serpent's Eye the second time and lost the Tower Build along with Rohak to her friend and Kenat. She did help Kenat cross the Riddle Bridge after Rohak found himself unlucky. She did make it across the High Rope, but like Kerud and Tonesh, she fell off at the second shield at the Way of the Warrior. She left the quest and returned to New York. Quotes * ''Time to bring the hammer down.' (Intro) * Last man standing will be a woman. * ''Big surprise. (clash with Shintora)'' * ''Or a breath mint. (vs. Dry Bones)'' * ''Hope your armor holds up. (vs. any armored villain)'' * ''Jinkies! (famous catchphrase)'' * ''My glasses! I can't find my glasses! (when she loses her glasses)'' Personality Tezan is the most intelligent of the warriors and usually wears glasses in schools, since she has bad eyesights on the final week's Serpent's Eye. She can easily lose them in accidents. Abilities * Martial Arts: She does that in various movies and uses the Puppet Master's acrobatics as self-defence. * Flight: Like Hawkgirl from DC Comics, she can fly as she possesses enormous wings. * Strength: She can easily lift up a car. * Wields Mace: She can use a mace pretty easily as Hawkgirl in the 2013 movie "Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master". * Knowledge: Her intelligence make her a smart warrior. Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Category:Strength Category:Knowledge Category:Mountain Warriors Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Tomboys Category:Athletic Category:Acrobatics Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Justice League Category:Team Arrow Category:Team Flash Category:Cheerleaders Category:Intelligence Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Sun Warriors Category:Gymnasts Category:Series 6 Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Safety Pass Winners